


【牛天】共赴浪潮

by bueerre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bueerre/pseuds/bueerre
Summary: 乐队paro，牛岛若利和天童觉相遇的故事
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 4





	【牛天】共赴浪潮

牛岛若利是在酒吧第一次遇见天童觉。

他习惯于在夜晚去朋友的酒吧小酌一杯，不需要太醉，只是单纯享受那种氛围。他需要那样一种朦胧的感情，来支撑他创作的灵感。可那晚他尝试了朋友调的新酒，不呛人却意外上头，迷迷糊糊地，他第一次有了失控的感觉。

舞台上正有一支乐队调音，本来牛岛若利不太在意，在酒吧的乐队总是稚嫩粗糙的，可朋友对这支乐队主唱的高度赞誉以及暗示让他稍稍带上了些期待。

他的乐队正缺一个主唱。

前奏响起，简单的旋律，很典型的朋克乐队。可主唱的表现力确实不一般，他的动作幅度很大，甚至抬脚跳起舞来，连带着台下喝酒的人都忍不住跟着快乐地一起蹦。

他应该来我们乐队。牛岛若利笃定地想，即使两支乐队的风格不同，可他能感觉到那个红发主唱有着很强的兼容性。

朋友看出了牛岛若利的兴趣，便把他带去了乐队的afterparty。红发主唱跟台上一样，台下也很有活力，牛岛若利喝多了酒，喧闹有些让他脑袋里嗡嗡地响。在事情走向失控前，他及时起身决定先离开饭桌去小巷里抽烟醒醒酒。

刚点燃烟，牛岛若利余光中就出现了一抹红色。是刚刚的主唱。他大大咧咧地挤着牛岛若利坐下，自来熟般管牛岛若利借烟和火机。

两人坐在酒吧后门的台阶上，安静地抽了会烟。昏暗的巷子里除了醉汉，便是一些一无所有的人。巷子通向外边的长街，透过的霓虹像一扇门一般杵在他们前面。牛岛若利数着砖块，心里盘算着如何向身旁的红发男子开口。

“我…”  
“你…”  
两人同时开口，又不约而同停下，空气突然停止了几秒。牛岛若利掐灭烟，又重新点燃一支，对身边的人点点头。

“你先说吧。”

对比牛岛若利，红发男子倒有些忍俊不禁。他随意地向后靠墙，嘴角总挂着若有若无的微笑。

“我叫天童觉，”他说道，“我知道你们乐队，特别喜欢的那种。”

“我觉得主唱也是表现音乐的一部分，只有主唱表现好了，台下的人们才更能理解乐队想要表达的东西。你们乐队得有个主唱，你们又不是玩后摇的。”

牛岛若利吐着烟卷，不可置否。

“哎你觉得我怎么样？我有预感，如果我来帮你们唱歌，你们乐队一定会发展得更好，我的直觉可是很准的哦～”

牛岛若利身形一顿，偏头看向天童觉。因为猫唇，让他总感觉对方是笑着的，一副玩世不恭的姿态。天童觉的耳坠在黑暗里反光显得格外亮，跟随着主人的东西一晃一晃的，晃得牛岛若利心中升起一股奇异的情感。

“我也有这个想法。”

最终牛岛若利放弃探究那股异样的情感，叼着烟点点头，如实说明了自己的想法。

“若利君～”

天童觉嘴边的火光很快地亮了一下，牛岛若利闻声偏头，得到的是吐在脸颊上的烟雾和天童觉微凉的唇瓣。


End file.
